1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to actuators, and more particularly, to an actuator assembly wherein an actuator having limit switches is provided with operation indication lamps at the limit switches for indicating whether any of the limit switches of the actuator is triggered.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional actuator typically has a limit switch. When an extension rod of the actuator touches the limit switch, the actuator stops moving for mechanical protection. However, an operator of the conventional actuator has no way to confirm whether the actuator has reached its limit but visual observation, yet the actuator is typically installed inside a system and not visually accessible. For instance, when the actuator is set on a brake device of a wind power generator, an operator being hindered from directly seeing the actuator located in the generator has no way to know the braking status and operational normalcy of the actuator but wait for stop of the blades of the wind power generator. This causes inconvenience in operation.